Citrus Fic
by Luka.D.Lelouch
Summary: Hey soy nueva en esto asi que no sean muy duros :( . Esta es la primera historia que escribo, leanla y diganme si quieren que continúe , puede pasar a M
1. Chapter 1

**-Hola amigos este es mi primer fic de Citrus, primero lo escribiré en Español, ya que es mi idioma y luego en Inglés, pero no hablo muy bien Inglés así que utilizaré el traductor XD. La verdad que me desanimé al ver que no había muchos fics de Citrus y por eso me he creado esta cuenta , para escribirlos y que la gente se anime también. Ya os digo que no he escrito una historia en mi vida , asi que esta seguramente sea bastante mala .''**

Yuzu no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo Mei -_**No significó nada, somos chicas y, además, somos hermanas, así que obviamente no deberíamos intentar ser nada más que eso, tenemos que acabar con todo lo que estábamos haciendo-. **_Y, para mejorar las cosas, apareció Matsuri. A la rubia no le desagradaba volver a encontrarse con la amiga de su infancia , pero no le gustaba mucho la idea de que la besara.

La rubia despertó con el primer rayo de luz de la mañana -"_No tengo ganas de nada"-_ Se quejó. Volvió a echarse en la cama , pero el ruido de sus tripas le impidió dormir, así que se levantó y fue a hacerse el desayuno.

Se sorprendió al ver a Mei desayunando en la mesa y luego recordó que era Sabado.

-"B-buenos días Mei"- balbuceó

-"Buenos dias"- dijo cortante la morena

-_**¿Qué le pasará?**_- pensó la rubia en un intento inútil de comprender a su hermana. _**-¿Debería rendirme? ¿O intentar entrar en su corazón? ¿O...-. **_Cada uno de sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su móvil-_"¿Quién será?"-._

_-"Hey! Yuzu-chan soy Matsuri ¿puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa? Estoy sola..."_

_-"Mmm... claro , tenemos un futón para que puedas dormir en el ¡No hay problema!"_

_-Bien! Ahora mismo voy _

_-"¿Quién era?"-_**preguntó con interés Mei**_-_

_-Era Matsuri , va a quedarse a dormir. _**-Dijo la rubia despreocupadamente-.**

-Oh...

-¿Hay algún problema? Si quieres le digo que no venga...

-No-**Dijo Mei , cortante**-

A la media hora llegó Matsuri, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Yuzu onee-chan! (no sé si esta bien escrito) **-Dijo la peli-rosa mientras abrazaba a Yuzu-**

-Matsuri! Ten cuidado casi me tiras! **-Mientras le devolvía el abrazo a Matsuri- **Mientras Mei veía la escena un poco irritada

-¿No nos presentas? -**dijo Matsuri , mientras una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios mientras veía a Mei**

-O claro , Matsuri , ella es Mei , Mei ella es Matsuri

-Encantada!

-Igualmente... -**Mei miraba con desprecio a Matsuri , ya que al ver a Matsuri , recordó el beso que le dio a Yuzu delante de ella y por alguna extraña razón le molestaba , a pesar de que le dijo a Yuzu que no quería 'abanzar' en su relación.**

La cena fue un poco incómoda , ya que Matsuri no paraba de intentar alimentar a Yuzu, mientras esta aceptaba con la cara roja de vergüenza

-Matsuri, tu dormirás en el futón

-¿¡Queeeeee?!

-Ya te dije que dormirías en el futón **– Dijo la rubia un poco irritada-**

-Yuzu-nee hace mucho que no nos vemos y vas a dejar dormir en un futón? **-Dijo Matsuri en un puchero **-¿Por qué no duerme ella en el futón? **-Señaló a Mei-**

-Tu eres la invitada , yo vivo aquí y tengo más derecho que tú

-Vamos chicas haya paz – **Dijo Yuzu intentando enfriar el ambiente- **Vamos Matsuri no te vas a morir por dormir en el futón , te prometo que en otra ocasión dormiremos juntas...

-Esta bien... solo por esta vez **-Dijo mirando desafiante a Mei-**

Yuzu se levantó en plena noche para ir al baño para lavarse la cara , ya que no podía dormir muy bien. De repente sintió dos manos cálidas en su cintura. Y volteó rápidamente.

-¿!M-Mei?!

-Shh no grites **-Dijo posando el dedo índice sobre los labios de la rubia- **¿Qué tienes con Matsuri?**-Besando el cuello de Yuzu-**

-Solo somos... amigas **-Dijo la rubia empezando a excitarse por los besos que repartía Mei sobre su piel-**

-¿Desde cuándo se besa a las amigas?**-Dijo la morena mientras mordía una porcion del cuello de Yuzu**

-¿D-De q-q-qué hablas? **-Soltando un pequeño gemido- **

-Vamos, no te hagas la tonta , vi como te besabas con ella-Mei miró diréctamente a Yuzu y le robó un beso. Primero fue un ligero toque pero poco a poco Mei fue mordisqueando el labio inferior de Yuzu y a continuación empezó a chuparlo , pidiéndole permiso a la rubia para entrar. Esta obedeció mientras daba paso a un baile de lenguas deseosas de explorar la boca de la otra...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Bueno eso depende de vosotros , dejarme en los comentarios que os a parecido y si quereis que **

**continúe, perdón por las faltas de ortogrfía , nos vemos xP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Hola a tod s , este es el nuevo cap, la verdad estaba impaciente por escribir así que no he podido esperar a ver si les gustaba o no mi historia. Ya les digo que es el primer fic que escribo. Bueno , aquí va el segundo cap , espero que disfruten.**

_Capítulo 2:_

*En el capítulo anterior: -Vamos no te hagas la tonta, vi como te besabas con ella-**Mei miró directamente a Yuzu y le robó un beso. Primero fue un ligero toque pero poco a poco Mei fue mordisqueando el labio inferior de Yuzu y a continuación empezó a chuparlo, pidiendole permiso a la rubia para entrar. Esta obedeció mientras daba paso a un baile de lenguas deseosas de explorar la boca de la otra...**

Mei empujó a Yuzu contra el lavabo y la subió para tener mejor acceso a la rubia, mientras esta se aferró al cuello de la morena. Mei colocó las manos en la cintura de Yuzu para atraerla más hacia ella . Yuzu se separó de la boca de Mei por falta de aire y esta empezó a chupar y a morder el cuello de la rubia.

-M-Mei p-para ¿Qué estas haciendo?-**Dijo una jadeante Yuzu**

-¿No es esto lo que quieres?

-P-pero tú dijiste que teníamos que parar con lo que estábamos haciendo

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres tener sexo conmigo?

-¡Mei! -**Dijo Yuzu poniendose totalmente roja**-¿Por qué nunca tienes en cuenta los sentimientos de las personas?-**Yuzu sentía como las lágrimas empezaron a brotar se sus ojos, mientras apartó a Mei**

-Esto es lo que siempre has querido ¿no? Tú me amas , ya estoy teniendo en cuenta tus sentimientos-**Intentó volver a acercarse a Yuzu pero esta se lo impidió**

-¡No me refiero a mis sentimientos , sino a los tuyos! ¡ Un día me dices que acabemos con lo que teníamos y ahora me estas besando , decídete de una vez Mei , no voy a estar dentro de tu estúpido juego para siempre! -**Dijo Yuzu con un río de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos**

**Hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos minutos , hasta que Matsuri apareció por la puerta , alarmada por el jaleo que habían montado**-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Yuzu-chan por qué lloras?**-Dijo la peli-rosa acercándose a Yuzu , mientras le daba un abrazo**-¿A sido culpa de esa?-**Señaló a Mei mientras esta le miró con mala cara**

-No te preocupes... no pasa nada...-**Yuzu salió del baño y se dirigió a su cama , ocultándose debajo de las sábanas **

-¡Tú idiota que le has hecho a mi onee-chan!

-Cállate , tú no sabes nada-**Mei se fue a la cama y miró hacia Yuzu, ella estaba debajo de la sábana , pero se podían escuchar los sollozos de la rubia. **

Mei se sentía culpable por haber hecho llorar a Yuzu una vez más. Mei levantó con cuidado la sábana y se metió en la cama , mientras alargó un brazo para tocar la espalda de Yuzu. A esta le entró un escalofrío al sentir la cálida mano de Mei, y , a pesar de lo que le había dicho a la morena, Yuzu se pego al cuerpo de Mei mientras esta la abrazaba por la cintura y le acariciaba el abdomen para intentar tranqilizarla.

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Yuzu depertó e intento levantarse pero sintió que algo no le dejaba. Miró hacia abajo y estaba rodeada por unos brazos. Yuzu recordó todo lo que pasó la noche anterior y una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios. Intentó liberarse del abrazo de Mei, pero esta se despertó y la atrajo de nuevo hacia su cuerpo

-Mei... **-Dijo Yuzu en un susurro**

-Lo siento Yuzu... he sido una idiota, todavía tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos hacia ti-**Mei abrazó más fuerte a Yuzu , mientras esta se fundía en su abrazo y escondía la cara en su cuello , ronroneando de placer.**

-Esta bien , yo te esperaré

-Pero me gustaría que mientras aclaro mi mente , no fueras besando por ahí besando a otras chicas-**Dijo la morena un poco molesta , dirigiendo una mirada de rencor hacía una dormida Matsuri**

-Oh ¿Estas celosa?-**Dijo Yuzu riendo entre dientes**

-¡Claro que no! -**Espetó Mei sonrojandose un poco**

-Lo que tú digas jaja-**Volvió a reír la rubia**

_Unas horas después..._

Matsuri se levantó y miró a su "amada" rubia para ver como dormía (Mei se había levantado hace unas horas)

-Yuzu-chan-**Dijo Matsuri subiendose sobre las caderas de Yuzu y empezando a besar su cuello**

-Mmm... -**Yuzu abrió los ojos , y tardó unos segundos en analizar en la situación que se encontraba **_(Aún no le había llegado la sangre al cerebro porque se acababa de despertar xD_)-Ma-¡Matsuri! ¿Qué estas haciendo?-**Dijo alarmada **

-Relájate Yuzu-onee-chan , estas muy tensa – **Ronroneó Matsuri, mientras sujetaba las muñecas de Yuzu y chupaba su cuello, dejando una marca. Subió hasta los labios de la rubia , mientras esta intentaba librarse del agarre de Matsuri , que le era difícil , ya que se había acabado de despertar y no tenía mucha fuerza. Matsuri eliminó el espacio que había entre ellas y capturó los labios de Yuzu en un apasionado beso. Matsuri metió su lengua en la boca de Yuzu y chupó la lengua de la rubia, que intentaba , sin resultado , soltarse del agarre de Matsuri. Esta metió las manos debajo de la camisa de Yuzu y las dirigió hacia sus pechos...**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Holaa chicos aquí os dejo el segundo cap! . Como veis aquí metí un poco más de yuri. Espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo , byee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo estáis? Aquí os dejo el capítulo 3. No sé cuantos caps va a tener todavía ya que no lo he planeado , solo me puse a escribir y ya xD. Bueno espero que lo disfruten!**

_Capítulo 3_

*En el capítulo anterior:

-Relájate Yuzu-onee-chan , estas muy tensa- **Ronroneó Matsuri, mientras sujetaba las muñecas de Yuzu y chupaba su cuello, dejando una marca. Subió hasta los labios de la rubia, mientras esta intentaba librarse del agarre de Matsuri, que le era difícil, ya que se había acabado de despertar y no tenía mucha fuerza. Matsuri eliminó el espacio entre ellas y capturó los labios de Yuzu en un apasionado beso. Matsuri metió su lengua en la boca de Yuzu y chupó la lengua de la rubia, que intentaba, sin resultado, soltarse del agarre de Matsuri. Esta metió las manos debajo de la camisa de Yuzu y las dirigió hacia sus pechos...**

Yuzu dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa al sentir las manos de la peli-rosa en su pecho , y , aprovechó que Matsuri soltó una de sus muñecas para separse de ella.

-¡¿Q-q-q-qué estabas pensando?! - **Dijo con Yuzu completamente roja y con la voz entrecortada , sujetando a Matsuri por los hombros para que no pudiera atacarla de nuevo. **

-Ya te dije que me gustas. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para estar contigo- **Agarró una de las manos de la rubia y la besó**

**-**Matsuri … a mi me gusta otra persona...

-Es Mei ¿cierto? No te preocupes , conseguiré que te olvides de ella- **Dijo totalmente decidida la peli-rosa**

Yuzu abrió la boca para decir algo pero el sonido de su móvil la interrumpió. La rubia miró quien llamaba..

-¡Harumin! ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¿No te acuerdas que quedamos hoy para ir al parque de atracciones?¡Vaya cabeza tienes! **-Dijo un poco molesta**

-L-lo siento! Lo olvidé por completo –** Se disculpó**

**-**Bueno bueno.. Voy a tu casa , espero que estéis preparadas para cuando llegue **-Colgó la llamada**

-Matsuri vístete nos vamos al parque de atracciones –** Yuzu ya estaba corriendo por todo el cuarto , buscando ropa para ponerse. Al final se decidió por una camiseta de su grupo de música favorito , unos vaqueros cortos y unas converse negras , se veía bastante cool.**

Matsuri se puso una pollera color azul que hacía conjunto con sus ojos , una falda corta de color beige y unas Vans. Se veía muy mona

Yuzu salió corriendo del cuarto para buscar a Mei , la cual estaba en el sillón leyendo tranquílamente , ya arreglada.

-¿Qué pasa Yuzu?-**Dijo Mei extrañada al ver tan nerviosa a su hermana** – No me digas que olvidaste la salida-** No pudo evitar esconder la pequeña sonrisa que se le formó en los labios al ver lo mona que era Yuzu al estar nerviosa**

**-**Lo siento! Harumin viene hacia aquí y a mi se me olvidó la salida – **Corriendo nerviosa por toda la casa**

**-**Yuzu-chan no has cambiado nada , sigues siendo muy despistada – **Dijo Matsuri , sentándose al lado de Mei , para sorpresa de esta. Matsuri le dio una mirada de superioridad a Mei , la cual respodió volviendo la vista a su libro , ignorándola.**

**-**Lo siento! -**Se disculpó por enésima vez la pobre rubia**

A los diez minutos sonó el timbre y Yuzu fue a abrir la puerta , recibiendo a su amiga con una mirada de disculpa. Harumin no pudo evitar lo mona que se ponía Yuzu cuando se sentía culpable y le acarició la cabeza suavemente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Está bien Yuzu-chi ¡Pero no te vuelvas a olvidar!

**-Se formó una gran sonrisa en la cara de Yuzu al ver que su amiga no estaba enfadada **-No te preocupes!

Se sonrieron mutuamente mientras Yuzu les hacía una señal a Mei y a Matsuri para que las siguieran. La sonrisa de Harumin se desvaneció al ver a la peli-rosa , que noto la mirada de la castaña.

-¿Pasa algo Taniguchi-senpai?

-No – **La castaña apartó rápidamente la mirada **

_Al llegar al parque de atracciones..._

-Yuzu-onee-chan te tienes que montar en una atracción conmigo a solas -**Dijo agarrando el brazo de la rubia**

-P-pero Matsuri..

-¡Me lo prometiste! - **Haciendo un puchero**

-Esta bien -**Dijo Yuzu suspirando pesadamente**

_10 minutos después_

**-**Wooah! Mirad esa atracción- **A Yuzu le brillaban los ojos mientras miraba una atracción terrorífica , en la que había un tren que pasaba por un túnel lleno de monstruos**

-¿Enserio te quieres subir a eso?-**Dijo Harumin con mala cara**

-Oh vamos ¿Tienes miedo?-** la rubia se burlaba de su amiga**

**-**C-claro que no! Montaros vosotras – **A la castaña se le ocurrió una gran idea para dejar a Mei y a Yuzu a solas , ya que esta le había dicho a la castaña los sentimientos que tenia hacia Mei**- Matsuri y yo iremos a comprar unos bocadillos- **Agarró rápidamente a Matsuri del brazo , tirando** **de ella y alejandose de las dos chicas.**

-¡Vamos Mei deprisa!-**Dijo la rubia tirando emocionada de Mei**

-V-vale- **Dijo Mei dejandose llevar**

El tren empezó a moverse mientras Yuzu daba pequeños saltos de emoción , riendo como un niño pequeño. Mei se llevó un buen susto , ya que apareció un esqueleto de la nada y se dio cuenta de que se abrazó a Yuzu , levantó la cara para mirar a Yuzu y esta tenía un profunzo sonrojo , y a que sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros. Mei se acercó lentamente a los labios de Yuzu y la besó suavemente al principio , hasta que el beso se fue climatizando. Mei se agarró a la parte trasera del cuello de Yuzu, mientras esta acercaba a su hermana más cerca. Yuzu pidió permiso para meter su lengua en la boca de Mei, la cual estaba notablemente sorprendida al ver que la rubia tomaba la iniciativa. Aceptó gustosamente y sus lenguas bailaron juntas hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

-M-Mei – **Dijo la rubia casi en un gemido**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Heyyy aquí les dejo el 3 cap. No se si voy a tener mucho tiempo esta semana para escribir el capítulo 4 , ya que tengo que ir al tuto , depende de la tarea que tenga que hacer xP. Nos vemoss dejenme comentarios de que les parece mi historia y si quieren que siga byee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amigos! Enserio os agradezco muchísimo que me animeis en los comentarios xP . He sacado un ratito para poder escribir el nuevo cap y no dejaros colgados , espero que os guste.**

_Capitulo 4_

_*En el capítulo anterior:_

El tren empezó a moverse mientras Yuzu daba pequeños saltos de emoción , riendo como un niño pequeño. Mei se llevó un buen susto , ya que apareció un esqueleto de la nada y se dio cuenta de que se abrazó a Yuzu , levantó la cara para mirar a Yuzu y esta tenía un profunzo sonrojo , y a que sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros. Mei se acercó lentamente a los labios de Yuzu y la besó suavemente al principio , hasta que el beso se fue climatizando. Mei se agarró a la parte trasera del cuello de Yuzu, mientras esta acercaba a su hermana más cerca. Yuzu pidió permiso para meter su lengua en la boca de Mei, la cual estaba notablemente sorprendida al ver que la rubia tomaba la iniciativa. Aceptó gustosamente y sus lenguas bailaron juntas hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

-M-Mei – ******Dijo la rubia casi en un gemido**

**Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que el tren había llegado a su destino, rápidamente bajaron y fueron a buscar a las otras dos chicas. El camino destinado a encontrar a las otras chicas fue incómodo ya que había un silencio muy perturbador entre la dos chicas que no se habían dirigido la palabra desde que bajaron de la atracción.**

**-Oye M-Mei – ********Dijo la rubia todavía sonrojada****- Y-yo**

******Yuzu fue interrumpida ya que unos brazos le agarraron por la cintura**** – ¡Yuzu-nee! ¡Vamos a montarnos en la noria! Tú y yo a solas. -********Decía una alegre Matsuri , que al decir la última frase miró hacia Mei y Harumin , que le miraban con desprecio**

**-E-esta bien -********Yuzu dio una mirada de preocupación a Harumin y esta le miró dudosa**** – Vosotras podeís esperar en ese puesto , y pedir una mesa – ********La rubia señaló hacia una caseta enorme con muchas mesas.**

**-Yuzu-chi... -********Decía la castaña mirando con preocupación a su amiga. Después dirigió la mirada hacia la presidenta, que tenía la misma expresión que Yuzu****- ****_¿Abra pasado algo_****?-****Se pregunto Harumin**

**Yuzu y Matsuri se montaron en varias atracciones y fueron a comprar algodón de azucar. El cielo se iluminó por unos fuegos artificiales , que para la rubia no fueron pasados desapercibidos y fue casi inconscientemente a verlos.**

**-¡Matsuri mira! ¡Son preciosos!-********Dijo señalando hacia el cielo iluminado con una gran sonrisa en su cara**

**-No son más bonitos que tú -********Matsuri se acercó peligrosamente a Yuzu y , cuando esta se fue a dar cuenta , su rostro estaba a pulgadas del de Matsuri**

**Lo que no notaron las dos chicas es que estaban siendo observadas por Mei , quien había ido a dar una vuelta y , al ver a Yuzu y a Matsuri , se escondió tras unos matorrales. La morena estaba viendo la escena muy irritada.**

**-Ma-matsuri , ya te he dicho que a mi me gusta otra persona – ********Dijo Yuzu desviando la mirada**

**-Te gusta Mei ¿cierto****?**** - ********Matsuri cogió el mentón de Yuzu y la obligó a que la mirara**

******-****B-b-bueno y-yo no s-e qui-z-zás – ********Yuzu se puso roja como un tomate , pero cogió una respiración profunda y finalmente se calmó , miró fijamente a Matsuri, la cual se estremeció por primera vez por la intensa mirada que le daba la otra chica**** – Si, me gusta Mei**

**-Es un amor no correspondido ¿Cierto****?**** Yo haré que te olvides de ella – ********Matsuri se acercó a los labios de Yuzu pero no los alcanzó y extrañda abrió los ojos – Pero ¡Que haces! **

**Mei había salido de su escondite y había agarrado a Yuzu de la cintura, plantandole un suave beso en los labios de lante de Matsuri – Ella es mia – ********Dijo la morena agarrando a Yuzu de la mano**

**Durante el resto del viaje , Mei tenía agarrada la mano de Yuzu firmemente , alejandola de Matsuri. Las chicas se despidieron y como no , Matsuri se salió con la suya y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Yuzu la que se sonrojó y recibió una mirada de desaprobación de Mei.**

**_Al llegar a casa..._**

**M-mei ¿Cuánto has escuchado****?**** - ********Preguntó la rubia sonrojada , que estaba echada en la cama mirando hacia el techo**

**-Lo suficiente – ********Mei se subió sobre las caderas de la rubia , mientras cogía la mano de esta y la ponía bajo su camiseta**

**-Yuzu... creo que hay una manera mejor de aclarar mis sentimientos**

**Yuzu no podía estar más sonrojada , la morena al notar esto , acercó sus labios al oído de Yuzu y susurró palabras dulces solo para que se calmara . Despues de que la chica se calmó un poco , Mei besó a la otra chica . El beso se hizo más salvaje en cuanto Yuzu empezó a mover su mano en el pecho de Mei , que suspiraba de placer...**

******CONTINUARÁ...**

******Hey! Espero que os haya gustado! No es mas largo porque no tenía más tiempo! Espero que mañana pueda escribir otro cap. Espero vuestros comentarios y hasta otra xP**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicos! Me estoy planteando que este sea el último capítulo de este fanfic , pero no estoy muy segura ya que me siento delante del ordenador y salen solas las ideas xD . Pero no os preocupéis , aunque este sea el posible último capítulo , escribiré más one-shots o más fics de Citrus.

_Capítulo 5_

_En el capítulo anterior:_**____****Al llegar a casa...**

******M-mei ¿Cuánto has escuchado?********- Preguntó la rubia sonrojada , que estaba echada en la cama mirando hacia el techo**

******-Lo suficiente – Mei se subió sobre las caderas de la rubia , mientras cogía la mano de esta y la ponía bajo su camiseta**

******-Yuzu... creo que hay una manera mejor de aclarar mis sentimientos**

******Yuzu no podía estar más sonrojada , la morena al notar esto , acercó sus labios al oído de Yuzu y susurró palabras dulces solo para que se calmara . Después de que la chica se calmó un poco , Mei besó a la otra chica . El beso se hizo más salvaje en cuanto Yuzu empezó a mover su mano en el pecho de Mei , que suspiraba de placer...**

Mei dejó la boca de Yuzu sólo para bajar hasta su cuello. Empezó a morderlo y a chuparlo y se animó más cuando recibió un gemido de Yuzu que la invitaba a seguir. Mientras tanto la rubia intentaba deshacerse del molesto sujetador de la otra chica , pero estaba nerviosa y le temblaban las manos. Mei, al ver esto, se separó de la rubia y se deshizo de su camiseta y de su sujetador , sonrojándose ante la atenta mirada que le daba Yuzu a sus pechos. Esta, al no poder soportarlo más , cambió de posiciones estando ahora ella en la cima de la otra chica . Recorrió todo el cuerpo de Mei hasta que por fin rozó los pechos de la otra chica obteniendo un gemido.

Yuzu comenzó a masajear el pecho izquierdo de Mei mientras que envolvía el otro con su lengua. Mei empezo a gemir más fuerte al notar que Yuzu pellizcaba su pezón con los dientes. Dejó uno de sus pechos y empezó a bajar hacia los pantalones de Mei , quitándolos y dejándola solo en panties.

-Espera..-**Se quejó Mei** – Yo también quiero ver

-E-esta bien – **Yuzu se quitó la camiseta y el sujetador . Mei puso mala cara y al entender el mensaje **

**la rubia rió entre dientes y se quitó las pocas prendas que le quedaban , quedando totalmente desnuda ante Mei.**

Mei se quedó mirando todo el cuerpo de la sonrojada Yuzu – N-no mires tanto , es vergonzoso – Dijo la rubia – No tienes por que avergonzarte , eres hermosa – Volvieron a cambiar los puestos ahora con Mei en la cima.

La morena agarro un pecho de Yuzu mientras fue bajando hacia su plato principal , besando todo el cuerpo de la rubia , hasta llegar a su objetivo -Abre las piernas – La rubia obedeció sin rechistar , obteniendo un tono más rojo en su cara. Mei observó el "tesoro" (es que no se como llamarlo , pero sabéis lo que es el tesoro xD) de Yuzu – N-no mires tanto – Dijo Yuzu cerrando levemente las piernas pero la morena se las volvió a abrir , riendo entre dientes ante la tímida rubia – Esta bien , no tienes de que avergonzarte – le repitió Mei. Yuzu iba a decir algo pero sus palabras se transformaron en un fuerte gemido al sentir la húmeda lengua de Mei trabajando sus pliegues.

Yuzu gemía cada vez más fuerte y se quedó sin aliento al sentir un dedo de Mei en su entrada , esta sintió una barrera , desconcertada miró hacia Yuzu – Yuzu , ¿Eres virgen? - Dijo Mei , apartando los dedos de la entrada de Yuzu, pero esta agarró su mano e introdujo dos de sus dedos soltando un pequeño quejido

**-Mei vió como sus dedos se cubrían de sangre** -Y-yuzu-

-Y-ya no soy virgen – **observó la cara de preocupación de Mei y la acaricó suavemente la cara**- Mei, no te preocupes , estoy feliz de perder la virginidad con la persona que amo – **dijo Yuzu con una gran sonrisa en su rostro**

Mei subió hacía la boca de Yuzu y la besó tiernamente mientras movía lentamente sus dedos dentro de la rubia, mientras esta gemía en la boca de Mei . Mei se excitaba cada vez más por lo gemidos que recibía de la rubia y empezó a acelerar sus movimientos .

-M-mei creo que voy a...

-Esta bien Yuzu , ven a mí

Yuzu iba a decir algo , pero Mei la acarició de la forma más perfecta y soltando un fuerte gemido se corrió en la mano de Mei.

La morena se acostó al lado de su amante mientras la acunaba en sus brazos.

-M-mei? - **Dijo Yuzu entrecortadamente **

-Mmm? - **La morena ronroneó mientras besaba la parte superior de la cabeza de Yuzu**

-Te amo – **dijo la rubia acurrucándose más cerca de Mei**

-Yo también , pero ahora eres mía así que espero que te mantengas alejada de esa niña- **La morena dijo celosa**

**La rubia rió entre dientes** – Lo mismo te digo , ahora eres MI presidenta ¿verdad?

-S-si – **dijo Mei con un leve sonrojo , por como la había llamado su nueva novia**

-Oye... ¿te hace otra ronda? - **Ronroneó Yuzu con una voz sexy**

-Mmm ¿Por qué no? ( ¿Why not? Ok ya )

Así pasaron horas y horas demostrándose su amor.

**FIN**

**La verdad que no sabía como acabarlo xD ¿Comieron perdices y fueron felices? Pff no se .**

**Bueno si me pudierais dejar ideas en los comentarios o peticiones para que escriba otro fanfic os lo agradecería ya que me falta inspiracion T_T bueno nos vemos , bye!**


End file.
